Amaryllis of Exile
'Amaryllis of Exile, '''also known as '''Amaryllis '''or '''Rilla, '''is a local herbalist who lives on the border of the woods and is Sir Damien's fiance. She experiments with new medicines and searches for strange new plants. Early Life When Rilla was a child, her parents were doctors in the Second Citadel. However, it was discovered that her parents were witches, and as magic was illegal in the Citadel, they were exiled. Rilla stayed with her friends' parents in the meantime. Because she thought that her parents' exile was unjust, she repeatedly looked over her parents' old notes to prove that they weren't magic (or that magic was just complex medicine). However, Rilla was eventually caught and also exiled. She then built a hut outside of the Citadel to practice medicine and to wait for her parents. The Queen has lifted their exiles, though her parents have yet to return. Her dad had at least some interest in plants or legends, as Rilla remarks that the Moonlit Hermit looks "just like Dad's notes described it!" History Personality Cool, collected, and reliable. Likes people, but really likes her alone time. She is very inventive, having built her own recording device.Second Citadel - The Moonlit Hermit (Part 1) Is prone to overworking when trying to solve problems. Calmer than Sir Damien. Great singing voice, as evident by her singing "Meet Me By the River" in multiple episodes. She also plays guitar well, and was able to build her own.Second Citadel - The Moonlit Hermit (Part 2) Relationships Sir Damien She is Sir Damien's long time fiancée. She worries about his safety fighting monsters, but loves and takes care of him. Damien writes her lots of poems! It's cute as hell! They met when Damien, as a knight-in-training, had become so hypochondriac the rest of the Citadel's healers had grown reluctant to examine him. When he finally was genuinely ill, with Spider Queen venom, he turned to Rilla, who fell in love with his "beautiful, and so funny" storytelling, and then with him. He told her at least one thinly veiled story about an extremely beautiful, and even more intelligent, doctor. Sir Marc Rilla and Marc were close friends as children, and they have a sibling-like relationship. Rilla also provides Marc with the leg medication he needs to survive. Although his irresponsibility exasperates her, she cares a lot about him and does her best to make sure he's healthy. Marc, for his part, describes her as his sister...his doctor, his mother, and, on one very special occasion, his sous chef.Second Citadel - The Treacherous Heart Lord Arum Lord Arum kidnapped Rilla after she found and took home ''his ''top-secret ''weird grub for studySecond Citadel - The Treacherous Heart, and began collaborating with her in the hope that her medical knowledge would help him heal The Keep. While their relationship was initially antagonistic, they grew to appreciate each other's talents, and subsequently developed romantic feelings for each other. Episode Appearances Trivia * An ''Amaryllis ''is a genus of plant that produces flowering bulbs. They are one of numerous genera with the common name "lily" due to their flower shape and growth habit. However, they are only distantly related to the true lily, Lilium.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amaryllis * Rilla absolutely hates the color pink.Second Citadel - The Spiral Sage (Part 1) * Rilla is allergic to raspberries, which cause her tongue to swell up. However, she loves the taste and sometimes eats them anyway. * Rilla is "straight-up named for Anne of Green Gables' daughter," Sophie Kaner subsequently making it a nickname for Amaryllis.Sophie Kaner tweet 12 November 2019 References Category:Characters Category:Second Citadel Category:Second Citadel characters